


hurt

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Hurt, Karasuno - Freeform, also it's a countdown, didn't make that very clear, i repeat the word "hurt" like 37 times i'm warning you, platonic, poor sunshine child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You could have it all<br/>My empire of dirt<br/>I will let you down<br/>I will make you hurt</p>
            </blockquote>





	hurt

10.

 

Kageyama hurt.

All his life, he hurt.

His team couldn't keep up with him. He deserved better. He was being dragged down, and then left alone.

Drowning in the depths of the murky sea, alone.

He hurt.

It was just the first game of the tournaments, and Kitagawa Daiichi would get through with flying colours, as usual. _So why did he hurt?_

_No matter. Push the pain aside. Walk like a king. Walk because you are a king._

 

9.

 

Hinata hurt.

So much of his life, he hurt.

All he ever wanted, was always so far out of his reach. He couldn't move forward; he tried, he tried, and he couldn't. Caged in thorns, held back from the sun, alone.

He hurt.

This was his first tournament of junior high. He had to get through, some miracle had to happen. And it would, he knew it would. _So why did he hurt?_

_It doesn't matter. Play like you've never played before. Jump, higher. Spike, stronger. Run, faster. Fly, like a bird. Fly, like the bird you are._

 

8.

 

Kageyama hurt.

He won. He shouldn't hurt.

The game could have been better, and the spikers needed to up their games, but they won. Of course they won.

But seeing this eccentric number 1 clad in green...

Kageyama hurt.

 

7.

 

Hinata hurt.

They lost. Of course he hurt. It was inevitable.

He wasn't fast enough, or high enough, or strong enough. He just wasn't enough. Of course he wouldn't make it.

Just seeing the shadow of the stormy number two donning blue...

Hinata hurt. He really hurt.

And Hinata cried of the pain. It burned inside of him and scorched his heart and lit him ablaze. And he cried, and he cried that he will rule the court, he will rule the world, and he will overthrow the King Kageyama, because this fire in his soul fuelled him.

He will be on top of Japan. On top of the world. The crowd will go wild as he spikes the ball down, past the blockers, past the wall, and the thud will echo, and he will have gotten over the wall.

_Kageyama Tobio is the wall._

 

6.

 

Kageyama did not hurt. He didn't want to think much of the number 10. He did, however, want to see him grow.

He had lost potential.

And he stood there as tears fell from the boy's eyes, and he told him to become strong.

_How else will he be on top of the court?_

 

5.

 

This time, Hinata really hurt. Why _him_? Why _here_? Why _now_?

Yes, Kageyama hurt. The ball hit his head. What do you expect?

 

4.

 

Kageyama didn't hurt.

Not with Hinata.

Not anymore.

He will set into Hinata's arms, and they will be invincible.

Unbeatable.

_Unstoppable._

Kageyama wasn't a king anymore.

He didn't want to be. He found a commoner with a golden, raging heart and the determination, the drive, that made him want to soar.

Hinata Shouyou dethroned him.

 

**3.**

 

Hinata and Kageyama hurt.

 

They lost.

They came so close.

They lost.

Of course they did.

Oikawa reads people. Destroys them. Captures their essence and crushes it into a million glass piece.

They lost.

_It hurt._

**They lost.**

_It hurt._

All they could do was improve. Get stronger. Faster. Better. Tougher. Greater. Practise and practise and _practiseandpractiseandpractise_

 

**2.**

 

Kageyama didn't hurt. They were better. This was better. Kageyama was better.

 

Hinata hurt, inside. The fire died. The ashes and embers are cold.

He _wants_ to spike. He _wants_ to be on the court with Kageyama. But he can't, because he hurts. So he hurts. _More_.

He screams and cries and shouts and yells and shrieks and he holds himself, he holds himself together because he'll break apart otherwise, and it doesn't work.

The pain _won't_ reside.

 

 

The next day, Kageyama hurts, when Hinata isn't there.

 

His heart stops when he hears _"admitted to hospital."_

 

**1.**

 

And the fire he tried to keep going for Hinata finally extinguished after so much struggling, when Kageyama sees him in the ICU.

He screams and cries and shouts and yells and shrieks and he holds himself, he tries to holds himself together because he'll break apart otherwise, and it doesn't work.

The pain _never_ resides.

Trucks of flowers, mountains of get well soon cards and an ocean of visits from Karasuno later, Kageyama hears the words " _terminal illness"_ , and he runs.

He runs, and he pushes the voice away because he hurts.

He wants Hinata back.

He wants the fire back.

All he can feel is _cold_ , and _dark_ , and the ashes and the embers and it _hurts_.

 

The next day, Kageyama doesn't want to wake up. Not unless he wakes up to Hinata's face, his voice.

His warmth.

His _fire_.

He especially doesn't want to wake up when Karasuno volleyball team show up at his doorstep and place a funeral invitation in his trembling hands, choking back tears and biting down on their lips to let out their grief.

_Yes_ , Kageyama thinks. _I hurt._

 

**0.**

**Author's Note:**

> CHALLENGE: count how many times i use hurt
> 
> yeah, too much repetition  
> i just write and write and write omfg  
> any comments, especially constructive criticism, are greatly appreciated :3


End file.
